


A Posse of Green Arrows

by alwaysanoriginal



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, Shenanigans, abandon all hope ye who enter here for there is no logic to be found, absolute crack okay, gratuitous use of the words 'Green Arrow'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysanoriginal/pseuds/alwaysanoriginal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the Teen Titans episode "The Quest."</p><p>Oliver leaves to go see Ra's al Ghul, and while the Arrow is away... the others will play.</p><p>Complete and utter crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Posse of Green Arrows

**Author's Note:**

> For Jenn, who [came up with this idea](https://twitter.com/TheKeyThief/status/563534848829059072).  
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=nvejhe)  
> 
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day. This is 100% your fault. I love you.

“Wait, so… You’re leaving us?”

Felicity crossed her arms and stared at Oliver, who was standing by the stairs that led up to Verdant with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

“I have to, Felicity,” Oliver said seriously, looking at all of them. “This is the only way anything can get resolved. I need to go speak to Ra’s myself, in person. I’ll challenge him if it comes to that.”

“How are you going to find him, Oliver? Do you even have a plan?” Diggle asked, his voice heavily laced with skepticism.

“Do you even know where you’re going?” Felicity added.

“I’m not sure,” Oliver said. _Definitely sounds like a plan_ , Felicity thought dryly as he continued. “But I’m not coming back until I find him. According to what I know from Nyssa, Ra’s al Ghul lives with the League in Nanda Parbat. He can be found only by those who survive the climb up the mountain.”

There was silence for a second as Felicity tried to figure out how to answer that and Diggle frowned in disapproval. Then Roy clapped his hands together and nodded. “Well, I’m in! When do we leave? What should I pack? It sounds like a cool trip.”

Oliver shook his head. “No. None of you are coming with me. I have to go alone.” They all started to protest, but he held up a hand– quite rudely, in Felicity’s opinion– to stop them. Taking a deep breath, he met each of their eyes and addressed them in turn. “Diggle, thank you for being my brother in everything but blood. Roy, I am so proud of you and what you’ve become, and I have every faith in you. Felicity… Thank you for _everything_. And remember that I love you.” Then he hefted the back higher on his shoulder, turned around, and clomped up the stairs out of the foundry.

Felicity stared after him with her mouth slightly hanging open. Had she turned around, she was pretty sure she would’ve seen Diggle and Roy wearing similar facial expressions.

After a few moments of disbelieving silence, out of the corner of her eye she saw Diggle cross his arms and shake his head. “That guy takes himself _way_ too seriously,” he said, and Roy snorted in agreement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later, Felicity was returning to Verdant with a couple of bags full of takeout Chinese food for her, Roy, and Diggle, frowning to herself as she headed down to the foundry. She knew she’d had a bad case of Resting Bitch Face going on the past few days, but she couldn’t help it. Her mind kept wandering back to Oliver. She missed him and she was also worried about him; they _all_ were worried, because they hadn’t heard from him. Plus, she wasn’t entirely pleased about circumstances in general either. Roy had been doing double time to cut down on crime in Starling City in Oliver’s absence– with her help, of course– but she was concerned for him because of it. Diggle had been spending some extra time with his fiancée and his daughter, which was good at least, and no one was begrudging him that. But still… Felicity didn’t like it when things were different from the norm, when it came to Team Arrow. She was tired of frowning, but she’d had good reasons lately.

Regardless, right now Roy and Diggle were sparring together for practice, so she’d volunteered to go get dinner for everyone while they finished up. At least she had lo mein to look forward to.

As she was going down the stairs into the foundry, she saw a glimpse of a figure clad in green moving in the back shadows, and her heart leapt. She rushed forward, plunking the takeout onto a table as she went. “Oliver, you’re–”

Roy turned around, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

“…you’re not Oliver.”

He was dressed entirely in Oliver’s suit, minus the hood. It was a little bit long in a couple of places because Roy was shorter than Oliver, which Felicity would probably find funny in any other circumstance.

Roy raised his hand and gave a sheepish wave, the thick sleeve covering up half of his palm.

(Okay, so maybe it was a _little_ funny. A very little bit. But she wasn't going to laugh)

Felicity pinched the bridge of her noise and closed her eyes. “Roy, why are you wearing Oliver’s uniform?” she asked, with all the patience of a saint.

“Call me… _Green Arrow_ ,” Roy said dramatically, instead of actually answering the question.

Felicity moved her hand off of her face and took a peak at him, and sure enough, he was striking a pose to match his dramatic tone of voice. Fisted hands on hips, head tilted up towards the ceiling, Very Serious Look on his face.... Stereotypical "hero."

“You shouldn’t be messing around with Oliver’s stuff while he’s away,” Felicity said, feeling absurdly like a parent.

Roy dropped the pose and gave her a cheeky grin. “Oh come on, Felicity, lighten up. It’s fun! He gets to use all of the cool stuff in here that I never touch,” he said, going over to where some of the Oliver's weapons were racked up and hefting an arrow.

“You use similar weapons, _Arsenal_ ,” Felicity felt compelled to point out.

“Yes, but these are _Oliver_ _’_ _s_ ,” Roy said, as if that was supposed to be meaningful in itself, and Felicity supposed it was. “And they’re _green_.” Never mind the meaningful bit, then.

She rolled her eyes. “Oliver would say these aren’t toys. He’d say to leave it all alone.”

The Green Arrow wannabe wiggled both his eyebrows and the arrow at her. “If you’re gonna talk like Oliver…” He crossed the bright room to a cabinet in the shadows. “…then maybe you should dress like him too.” He pulled it open with a flourish, displaying Oliver’s backup uniforms he wore when one got torn or was simply too disgusting to wear without a wash. Felicity had convinced Oliver that he needed extras, and she’d been proved right endless times over the past couple of years. But somehow, _this_ had never occurred to her.

She squinted at Roy and tapped her chin contemplatively, looking between him and the extra uniforms.

He nodded encouragingly.

She slowly felt herself start to smile. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“You have failed this city.” Deep, gravelly voice modified to be menacing.

Then: _Thwick_.

“OH yeah!”

Roy whooped as he jogged across the foundry to pull the arrow out of the target– the arrow he’d shot with Oliver’s bow.

Felicity applauded him just to see his grin widen. “Very nice, Green Arrow!” she called. She knew she should probably be upset that Oliver’s Special Bow™ was being used for fun rather than vigilantism, but at this particular moment she’d made the executive decision not to care. They didn’t have enough fun in their lives.

Roy laughed. “Thanks!”

She turned back to one of the crystal-clear glass cases, which she was using to admire her reflection. She’d put on old pair of tight dark green leggings she’d had lying around from a workout session a few weeks back, and one of the Arrow’s leather jackets. She’d rolled up the sleeves and cinched it in at the waist using a piece of black leather she’d found lying around. The boots on her feet were her own– by lucky chance, she’d been wearing them as part of her outfit of the day– and yes, she was wearing a mask.

The overall look was ridiculous, and she looked like a kid playing dress up with a grown-up's clothes. She kind of loved it.

“Lookin’ good, Green Arrow,” she said to herself, smiling and twisting this way and that with her hands on her hips. Studying her hair, she pulled it out of its ponytail but then wrinkled her nose at it in distaste. No matter how many female vigilantes or assassins she saw with their hair down, she just couldn't understand how it was entirely practical. Ignoring Roy– who was now in the corner dramatically monologuing about Lian Yu– she grabbed one of the thin knives on a rack near her, put her hair up in a bun, and carefully stuck the knife through it. Because that was what badass women did, right? Used knives for mundane things.

Perfect.

Her earrings glinted in the light, and she smirked. Using the deepest voice she could, she angled her body to the right and said, “Why, Felicity, your hair looks especially nice today! Very badass. And are those new arrow earrings?”

She angled herself to the left and switched to her normal voice. “Why thank you, Oliver! I’m so flattered that you noticed! And yes, they’re new. They're both stylish and appropriate.”

Suddenly, footsteps sounded on the stairs, and Felicity froze. Roy abruptly shut up, right in the middle of intoning “and thus, I now tragically hate all boats and ships…”

Slowly, they both turned around to see Diggle standing at the base of the stairs, arms crossed in the patented Diggle Look of Disapproval. Both Green Arrows more or less shook in their boots.

“I can’t believe you two would dress up in Oliver’s suits, use his weapons, and pretend to be the Arrow while he’s gone,” Diggle said, frowning back and forth between them.

Felicity swallowed hard. “John, we–”

“Without _me_?” he added, still completely serious, and Roy started laughing.

“What?” Felicity blurted, staring as Diggle’s lips twitched into a smile. She burst into giggles and covered her mouth. “Oh my God.”

Roy darted over to the extra uniforms, cackling all the way. Grabbing one, he tossed it at Diggle. “Yes! Suit up!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 "Green Arrow calling Green Arrow. Green Arrow, can you hear me?"

Felicity was crouched behind the large metal cabinet she'd pushed forward to provide herself with some "cover," holding a knife and whispering into the comms. She peered around the edge of it at the rest of the room, where all seemed to be silent and still.

"Green Arrow here. Over," whispered Diggle, and if Felicity squinted she could just make him out at the other end of the room, near the stairs.

"No, not you, Green Arrow. The _other_ Green Arrow," she said.

Roy's eyes slowly emerged over the edge of her desk from where he was crouched, and she had to concentrate to not laugh at how ridiculous he looked. "I'm here. I've got the shot. Over," he said, staring intently at one of the old punching bags they'd set up in the room with hastily-scrawled paper targets pinned to it.

"Take it," Felicity said. "Green Arrow, give Green Arrow some back up."

Roy rolled to the side and tossed two throwing darts at the targets, and Diggle shot an arrow into another.

"Quick, Team Arrow, the others!" Felicity yelled, and both Green Arrows turned in surprise to see more targets set up, as if they weren't the ones who put them there.

Roy bolted forward to drop kick one, and Diggle was shooting another just as footsteps sounded on the stairs again. Felicity turned to see Laurel coming down, looking at all of them with raised eyebrows.

"Well," Laurel said dryly. "This is just disturbing."

Felicity emerged from her hiding place as the boys demolished the rest of the targets. "If by 'disturbing' you mean 'awesome,'" she said, pointing the knife at Laurel.

"Pretty sure I just meant 'disturbing,'" Laurel said skeptically.

Diggle put the bow on a table and moved to stand near Felicity. "I never knew wearing a leather costume was so much fun," he said, looking down at himself. He plucked at where the jacket was straining on his biceps. "Little bit tight, though."

Roy jogged over between them and slung an arm around each of their shoulders. "And this suit has fewer buckles than mine," he added, and Felicity laughed. "Come on, Laurel, haven't you always wondered what it'd be like to be Oliver? You know you want to try it."

"Roy's the Green Arrow enabler," Felicity said, because it was true.

"I can see that," Laurel said, and now she sounded more amused than judgemental.

"Well, what do you say? Want to join the Green Arrow posse?" Diggle asked.

Felicity snorted, but Laurel considered them for a moment, studying their ridiculous garb. She smiled. And then...

"Oh, why not."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you want another fried wanton, Green Arrow?" Felicity asked Roy.

"Thanks, Green Arrow," Roy said, taking the container of wantons from her and dumping some onto his plate.

Felicity had rolled her desk chair over to one of the tables that _didn't_ have priceless technology covering its surfaces, and was finally eating her delicious lukewarm lo mein. They'd decided to take a food break after more Green Arrow shenanigans. Roy was sitting on the table next to her, and Diggle and Laurel— who was now dressed similarly to Felicity— were sitting on the examination table. This had made Felicity even more aware of the fact that they _really_ needed to get more chairs in this place.

"Want some wantons too, Green Arrow?" Roy asked Diggle, with a mouth full of honey chicken.

"Don't mind if I do, Green Arrow," Diggle said, and Roy closed up the box and tossed it to him.

Laurel swallowed a big bite of lo mein— Felicity had deigned to share it, because she was nice like that— and stood, putting her plate to the side. She walked over to a glass cabinet, studying her reflection. "I gotta admit, Green Arrows... the mask makes me feel pretty badass."

"Right?" Felicity said, about to elaborate, but then she saw Diggle and Roy's wide-eyed facial expressions aimed at something behind her.

Slowly, Felicity spun around in her chair, and stared in shock at a very amused Oliver who had apparently _snuck down the stairs quietly_ , the bastard. He didn't look any worse for wear, and he had his bag and everything... and for once, he was the only one dressed normally. Which was weird.

"Um," Roy said.

"Chinese food? Oh, awesome. I'm starving," Oliver said, moving forward to steal a piece of Diggle's chicken and pop it into his mouth. Everyone stared at him the whole time, frozen. Felicity wasn't quite sure where to start, and usually she was the one who couldn't shut up. She was pretty sure her brain had just short-circuited in horror.

"You know, Green Arrows..." Oliver said casually into the silence, dumping his bag onto the floor. He leaned against a table and crossed his arms, smirking. "...the mask makes me feel pretty badass too."

All of the Green Arrows laughed and groaned simultaneously, and Felicity threw one of her wantons at Oliver out of spite.

Of course he managed to snatch it out of the air because he was _inhuman_ , and he took a crunchy bite out of it, his eyes sparkling with mirth as he looked at her.

She was pretty sure later she was either going to die of embarrassment or kill him, or possibly both, and they certainly had a lot to talk about. But for now?

Well... for now, she could give him a "welcome home" hug, from one Arrow to another.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote 2,500+ words of utter nonsense.  
> And I'm not even sorry.  
> //shrugs  
> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Oh, and if you want to watch the Teen Titans video... [here it is](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0sejsqejZww&app=desktop). :P


End file.
